Curiosity Killed The Witch
by ShipsFromHell
Summary: A witch died because she knew too much.
1. Chapter 1

Can a murder be justified? Sure, there are some circumstances where murder is acceptable to some people. This murder was different and eleven wizards and witches were now suspects. Innocent until proven guilty is their mantra, but the fear that one of them could be falsely accused made their blood turn cold because only one person was guilty of the crime. One person will have to go to Azakaban for life because this murder cannot be justified.

Twenty- two eyes watched as one witch fell to the ground. One second the grown woman was sipping her firewhiskey, and the next second she was sprawled out on the floor of Malfoy's Manor. It was as if she was a puppet and her puppeteer cut the strings. Without support, the witch couldn't move. Hell, the witch couldn't breathe anymore. Her eyes were open wide as if she figured out who did the deed before her last breath.

There was one thing that the witnesses agreed on: curiosity never killed the cat it killed a witch.

No one made a rush to her side as she fell to the ground. All those who were in the room believed the witch had it coming to her. Everyone's past was intertwined in ways that would shock those who lived in blissful ignorance of the wrong doings and betrayals that have happened. That is why curiosity killed a witch because these secrets were not meant to be brought to light. The knives that were meant to be in the backs of those who were in blissful ignorance were now hurting the knife that were coming out of the backs.

It was eerie how eleven people could stand so calmly as their own peer was lying lifelessly on the floor. They all had the same opinion, when someone is happy then leave them the hell alone. Also, you should not snoop where you are not wanted. That was the witch's downfall, and the eleven in the room did not know who did the deed, but it would seem that their secrets were going to come to life as the healer and the auror declared her dead. Death by poison was the diagnosis, and no one can leave the manor before questions were answered.

Thompson, the auror on the case, had his parchment out ready to start the interrogations. It was the late hour of ten at night while the thunder could be heard from miles away. He was tired, but this was murder of a young witch who seemed like an innocent caught in the cross fires of secrets. Tonight secrets of the elite eleven will be called out and brought to light. He recognized the names, and Thompson was anxious to get started. He took a deep breath before entering the room where eleven pair of eyes turned to him. Those eyes belonged to:

Harry Potter

Ginny Weasley

Draco Malfoy

Pansy Parkinson

Blaise Zabini

Astoria Greengrass

Neville Longbottom

Luna Lovegood

Theo Nott

Gregory Goyle and

Millicent Bulstrode

The auror's eyes turned to the twelfth body in the room. There was no denying the beauty of the witch. Her brown hair was splayed on the wooden ground as her eyes were still open. They were brown, the shade where they would give hope to those who had no more hope. The shade of brown that reminds you of hot chocolate on a cold, winter day. They made you believe that anything was possible. Her eyes were a support system that could not support anyone anymore. Hope was now lost.

The witch went by the name Hermione Granger, and someone in this room killed the brightest witch of their age.


	2. Chapter 2

Thompson ran his rough fingers through his well-cut chestnut brown hair as he looked at Hermione Granger's lifeless body. He has never had the pleasure in meeting the bright witch, but he has heard stories. Now those stories would be legend on how she persevered through the bias of the war and aided Harry Potter. How can someone so smart be a victim? Death has taken her away from this life, and this utterly baffled Thompson. He ran his hand against the stubble of his chin. He was assigned to this case, and he was going to do all he could to solve this case. Thompson's pale blue eyes looked over the eleven people who were now suspects in this case. "I'm going to talk to every single one of you alone. You will cooperate and no one is to leave this manor until everything is sorted," the auror in charge stated firmly.

He studied everyone's posture and faces trying to determine whom to interrogate first. Hermione's body was finally covered and taken out of the room for further observation. Finding out what she was poisoned with could benefit the case. Until that moment, Thompson was on a mission to make things right.

Thompson's gaze fell on Draco Malfoy first. Malfoys were notorious for treating those with 'filthy' blood statuses poorly. The man with the silver gaze was standing in his Slytherin, expressionless stance. He carelessly was leaning against the bookshelf that went up from the floor to the ceiling. For some reason, Thompson could not decipher Draco's expressionless look. He didn't seem phased that someone was murdered in his own home. The former Death Eater looked bored.

From the corner of Thompson's eyes, a color stood out at him. It was the color red. The auror turned his head to take a look at the heroine, Ginevra Weasley. He has heard rumors from her brother that this witch should not be messed with. The red head was known for her messy hexes and, according to Ron, he was usually the target of them as of late. Thompson looked at her dark brown eyes to see that Ginny was in shock. Her eyes were dark, and it was clear to the auror that this particularly witch was trying to comprehend that her friend has just been murdered.

The auror's eyes scanned the room finding the savior of the wizarding world. There was something off about his behavior right then. His eyes were full of worried and concern. Thompson followed Potter's gaze who was looking at the befuddled Ginevra Weasley. The first explanation was that he was worried for his paramour or former paramour. The auror was going to have to ask about that one. He simply did not know Harry Potter's relationship status, and he could not be bothered with the lies of trashy magazines.

Next in his line of view was a witch named Millicent Bulstrode. She was the plain sort of woman that could easily go unnoticed. There was something intriguing about her that peaked an interest in the back of Thompson's mind. Thompson believed that eyes told everyone's secrets and lies, and he was looking into her big, dark brown eyes. They sparkled as if she held all the secrets in the world. It was as if this particular witch had a secret, but she wasn't going to verbally let on what she knew. Bulstrode seemed like a sly one. He would be interested to know everything that she knew.

Thompson then met the glare of Gregory Goyle. It was a cold glare that informed Thompson that he was looking at his girl for way too long. He had no idea if Goyle was in a relationship with Bulstrode, but he has seen the eyes of jealousy before and this was it. He noted in the back of his head that Goyle could be upset by his mere presence. He would have to see if Goyle was associated with Granger. Somehow, he didn't see him as a main suspect.

There was movement that turned Thompson's attention over to Blaise Zabini. He was walking over to the Weasley girl. Thompson couldn't see his eyes because Zabini's back was towards him. The Italian wizard went over to lay one of his arms around Ginny's shoulders and placed a chaste kiss upon her head. There was something going on there that he was not privy to. Thompson looked about the room seeing jealousy rise in Potter's green eyes, and he didn't notice that Draco moved to the other side of a room to fill a glass with whiskey. He couldn't see how a relationship with Blaise and Ginny would have to do with anything with what happened that night. However, he wasn't going to overlook their relationship either.

Thompson then heard a indelicate snort that put his attention onto Pansy Parkinson, the witch that was ostracized from the wizarding world by attempting to send Harry Potter to Voldemort prematurely. He didn't see why people were harsh on her. In his opinion, she was just trying to stay alive. The witch look angry over something, but Thompson did not know what though. Her eyes were facing towards the ground, so he wondered if he missed something.

Naturally, the auror's stare turned to Theo Nott, who was sitting right next to Parkinson. He seemed oddly relaxed. Thompson wondered if he had any motive with having Hermione Granger dead. Merlin, this was going to be harder than he have previously thought. There were too many people in this room, and it would seem that they were all connected in one form or the other.

Before he could look at the remaining three in the room, he heard Neville Longbottom clear his throat. "Thompson," Neville acknowledged shifting awkwardly from one leg to the other. They knew each other from the short amount of time that the former Gryffindor was an auror, "Who are you going to talk to first? I wouldn't want to rush you, but I was hoping to see my Gran…"

"I'm sure she will be fine without you considering their circumstances, Neville," Luna interrupted with her squeaky little voice. Neville nodded as Luna's assurance. Thompson did not believe that Neville was capable of such an act. He firmly believed that Longbottom was not capable of murder under any circumstance. Well, any circumstance that did not involve some form of battle, and Luna was over there looking very innocent.

Without looking at Astoria Greengrass, Thompson finally spoke, "I will like to speak with Neville Longbottom first." He looked over at Potter, "Make sure no one leaves. It is a busy night for the Ministry, and there wasn't enough man power to come here tonight." Harry nodded his head trying not to break down due to the fact that his best mate had just died. It would seem that he still did not know how to deal with death and sorrow.

Neville got up from the seat on the couch to head to the other room with Thompson. The interrogations are about to begin and questions are about to be answered.


End file.
